Justine
Justine is a female kangaroo rat in Zootopia: Crime Files. She is suspected of rigging the sprinkler system during the Mammal Electronics Show. She appears in Case 14. Physical Appearance Justine is a kangaroo rat with honey-colored fur, and white fur surrounding her face and underbelly. Her visible outfit consists of a pink tank top and a black necklace with a small blue jewel attached. She has large, brown eyes. Role in the Game In the Palm Hotel, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find a tuft of fur and a broken cell phone in reception. They fixed the phone and send both the phone and the fur to the lab to analysis. After talking to a couple hotel guests, they find a pair of sunglasses in the lobby. They trace it in the lab and learn from Clawhauser that the sunglasses belong to a famous actress named Justine. He excitedly tells them he almost called her, but didn't because he wouldn't want to die. And he says he read in his gossip mag that she likes to hang around the pool at the Palms. Judy suggests they'll talk to her so Clawhauser wouldn't explode and Clawhauser suggests they ask Eve about her. Judy asks Eve about Justine and tells her not to squeal. She says nobody makes her squeal and Justine stays here a lot mostly by the pool and she saw her yesterday with a very "suspicious-looking musky mammal" which is probably Chuckles. They go to Justine at the pool and asks her if she had anything to do with sabotaging the convention. Justine questions about it and says she doesn't know and care about it. She says she likes to hang around the pool, practice her lines, and eat fruit candies from the lobby, and when she needs a break she goes running. Judy asks if she swims in the pool and Justine responds she's an actress not a fish. Later in the lab, the pair learn from Clawhauser the phone has a health app on it and it takes 800,000 steps to walk off a cronut. They know that the culprit is a fast runner. Also the fur came from someone furry and it was from the "fourth metadorsal hind quadrant", meaning their butt, so the culprit has a tail. At reception, Judy and Nick find a pile of wrappers, which happen to be fruit candy wrappers. They send them to Clawhauser, who confirms the wrappers contained fruit candy and Judy says that the culprit likes fruit candy. She also says she loves them, but reminds them she's not a suspect. After getting some advice from Eve, they find a strange device in the pool. After taking it to the lab, Clawhauser informs them that the device in a signal jammer. Judy and Nick know that's the device used to send the message to everyone at the convention and activated the sprinklers. Wondering who threw the device in the pool, they talk to Eve again. They learn from Eve that she saw Chuckles lounging at the pool with Justine, but didn't stay long because the pool is for hotel guests only. Judy and Nick know that the crime was committed by a hotel guest and they have enough evidence to jail the jammer: Justine. While arresting Justine for sabotaging the Mammal Electronics Show on behalf of Chuckles, Nick asks her why she did it. Justine asks why wouldn't she do it and says she would do anything for Chuckles, because he's amazing. Judy asks if they're still talking about the same guy, who is musky, deranged, and dresses like a reject from a Victorian thrift store. Justine says those are the things she loves about him. Nick comments love as funny and orders Clawhauser to book her and Clawhauser fanboys over Justine. Trivia *Justine is currently the only kangaroo rat to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Guilty Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Public Figures Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Prey Category:Rodents Category:Game-exclusive characters